


Stay by my side

by STARBLIGHTS



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity needs a friend, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Luz is that friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARBLIGHTS/pseuds/STARBLIGHTS
Summary: Amity Blight had everything she could ever want, being the daughter of the most powerful family in Bonesborough. Yet, there was something she never had, love. So what happens when a new girl presents herself to Amity and becomes her first real friend? Who is she, and why is Amity the only one who ever talks to her?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Stay by my side

Sept 12, 2020. 

_“Hey! What’s your name?”_

I looked up to see a girl in front of me. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was smiling down at me, and it was like the entire room was illuminated. I was in front of the personification of the sun herself. 

“Um... I’m Amity, Amity Blight.” I said nervously. She moved and sat down in front of me. 

_“That’s a really pretty name! I’m Luz, Luz Noceda. I’m new here at Hexside_ _and I saw you sitting alone, thought I could talk to you...”_ She rubbed her arm awkwardly. I smiled at her, understanding the position she was in. 

“I would love getting to know you, Luz... what do you like?” Her face lit up again and she started talking about her favorite book series, which turned out to be my favorite book series. The time passed and by the end of our conversation I felt like id known Luz my entire life. 

At some point she told me she had to go home, so I bid her farewell. Our conversations on the backyard table became a daily thing, and the best part of my day. We quickly became the closest of friends. I really felt happy with her, so I decided to present her to my mother. 

* * *

Sept 30, 2020 

“Mom! Mom! I want to show you something... “I made my way to the dining table, where my mother was sitting, she was drinking her daily cup of hydra tea. “This is Luz, she’s a new friend I made!” I said while pointing at the girl standing next to me. 

I saw my mom looking at me, a confused frown on her face. She placed her tea cup on the table and looked back at me. “Amity, don’t be ridiculous darling, there’s no one there.” She smiled. 

_What?_

_“_ What do you mean, mom? Luz is right here next to me...” I looked over at my right, where Luz was standing, she looked sad. She turned to look at me and her attitude changed immediately, and she smiled. She raised her left hand and started waving at my mom. “See mom? She’s waving at you-!” 

“Enough!” She banged her hand on the table. She took a deep breath before continuing, probably to calm herself down. “You’re fourteen already, Amity, you shouldn’t be making up stuff like... friends.” She got up from her chair, and as she stood in front of me, she placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing. “You already have friends, darling. Focus on them.” 

_Does she mean_ _Boscha_ _and Skara? But they’re mean and they’re always picking on other kids..._

_“_ But...” 

“No ‘buts’ darling, you will do as I tell, because remember...” 

“... mother wants the best for the family.” She smiled and nodded at me, she sat down again and motioned me to go back to my room. I sighed and turned to leave. I made my way up to my room, I could see Luz walking right behind me, arms crossed in an angry motion. 

We both entered our room and I plopped down on my bed, feeling the soft mattress on my back. Luz stayed up, looking at me from the other side of the room. My room was really big compared to other kids; I had a queen-sized bed even though I'm just a teenager. Four bookcases covered most of the side wall, each bookcase was filled with many books and personal objects. On the wall next to my bed stands a huge poster for the Emperor’s Coven. 

“ _So, is your mom always this mean? No offense!”_ I sat up to see Luz smiling at me, her hands up in a defensive yet playful position. I laughed at her. 

“None taken.” I rubbed my arm awkwardly. “Mom can be strict, but that’s just because she wants the best for our family...” 

_“Does she want the best for your family or for herself?”_ I stared at Luz, confused with what she had just said. She noticed this and cleared her throat before continuing. _“I mean, if she wanted the best for the_ _family,_ _she’ll let you do whatever makes you happy and not belittle you.”_ I stared at her with my mouth wide open. _She’s right, why would my mom judge me? Why would she say she can’t see Luz? She’s an idiot._

“You’re actually right Luz, for once...” I said to her, teasingly. She walked over to me and smacked my arm. 

_“Rude, I give you a pep talk and you make fun of me in return?”_ She put her hand over her face and fell back into my bed dramatically. _“My heart has been broken...”_ I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. _“But hey! No Luz Noceda pep-talk is complete without...”_ Oh no. _“Tickles!”_ She jumped over me, trapping my body below hers, as she tickled me mercilessly. I couldn’t stop laughing and my stomach hurt from it. 

“Okay okay... stop... Luz stop...” I managed to say between laughs and gasps. She stopped after a while and got off from me. She sat down next to me, leaning against my shoulder. It was a nice feeling, it felt peaceful. Unluckily for me, that peace was soon interrupted. 

“What’s with all of this laughing, Mittens?” I looked up to see my brother Edric standing in the doorframe. His arms where closed and he had a smug look on his face. He moved from the door and into my room. 

“Where you really laughing by yourself?” Just as Edric entered the room another voice filled my ears, my other sister, Emira, walked right after Edric. She also looked smug, like she was making fun of me. She made her way into my bed, moving to jump into it. But she was about to sit on Luz. 

I was about to yell at her to watch it, but it was too late. She sat down on Luz... and through her? I sat there, eyes wide open and very confused. I was looking at Luz for an explanation, she motioned me to calm down, mouthing that she would explain it later. I was in such a state of shock I could only stare at what was happening in front of me. Luz stood up from the bed and sat down on my desk chair. 

“Mittens? What are you looking at?” I snapped out of my trance and turned to look at Edric. He looked confused. I turned back again and looked at where Luz was sitting, I saw her shake her head. 

“N-nothing... I just zoned out...” I rubbed my temple; my head was starting to hurt. I needed answers and I needed them now. “Hey, I have a headache, could you both leave?” 

“Aww, is our baby sister stressed for school?” Emira moved closer to me, wrapping me in a hug and pinching my cheeks, I pushed her off and huffed. “Okay, okay, we’re leaving. Come on Edric, let’s tell dad we want to go out, Mittens is staying since she feels sick.” They both went to the door and left my room, not without saying goodbye while sticking their tongues out. I rolled my eyes and stood up to lock my door. 

I turned around and stared at Luz. She looked stressed, as if she was trying to say whatever she has to say in the simplest way possible. And I hated that. 

_“So-”_ I quickly cut her off. 

“Just say it, don´t try to hide anything.” She sighed and motioned me to sit down. 

_“As you may have already guessed, you’re the only one who can see me.”_ She began. _“And it’s not because you’re crazy, I want to make that clear. I am very much real, but only to you.”_

“Wait what do you mean you’re only real to me? That makes no sense...” 

_“Have you ever heard of imaginary friends?”_ My heart skipped a beat. _An imaginary friend? All this time, Luz has been an imaginary friend? “Before you say anything else. Imaginary friends aren’t what the media deems us to be. I’m not a product from your imagination._ _You can hear me, see me, touch me... other people can’t._ _I’m an angel, a guardian angel if you may, who is able of taking the form of what you, my protegee, needs the most in this moment.”_ Luz stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder. _“And right now, Amity? You need a friend who understands and loves you for who you are, someone you can be truth with. I know you have friends outside, but they’re not what you need.”_ I was still shocked, but I was also angry and sad. _How pathetic am I that I need a supernatural being to pretend being my_ _friend?_

_“_ This isn’t right, I'm a Blight I'm not supposed to have imaginary friends, I need real ones, ones that my parents can see, ones that other people can see.” I took her hand out of my shoulder. “How do I get rid of you?” I saw Luz wince. 

_“You can’t get rid of me, not while you need me. You still need a friend, when your heart doesn’t long for that love, then I’ll leave. Until then, I'm stuck with you.”_ I sighed and rubbed my temple again. I looked at her and huffed. 

“Are you sure there isn’t another way of me getting rid of you faster?” She sighed and sat down next to me. 

_“There is another way..._ _“_ She took a deep breath. _“If you say the words. ‘leave me be, go above...’ and adding my full name at the end, then you will stop seeing, hearing and feeling me, I will go back to just being your guardian angel.”_ She closed her eyes and laid down on the bed. 

_“_ And if I say those words... what will happen to you?” I asked. Even though I felt betrayed for what was happening I was still worried for her, I still cared about her. 

_“I’m not sure, I haven’t heard of anyone being told away by their protegee...”_

"Hm... then it's best for me to not use the word for now, I don't want to harm you." I said while looking at her

She sat up again and looked at me. _“But hey, while you need me, why don’t we make the best out of it?” She smiled at me before standing up. She walked to my bookcase and grabbed a book. “Wanna read Good Witch Azura together?”_

I sighed, then nodded. She smiled happily and plopped down next to me, she gave me the book before grabing a blanket and covering us both with it. We started reading together, huddled up under the blanket, our bodies close together. Her body emmanated a really calming warmth. 

_I don’t mind this, I could actually live like this..._

The time passed and as we were nearing the last few chapters I felt my eyes get heavy. Luz noticed this as well and put the book away, she took me a placed me on the bed so I would be lying down. The last thing I processed was her, getting into the bed with me and wrapping me in her arms. And I slept peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's short and kind of rushed but it will get better! If you liked the story drop a kudo, and if you want to point something out or give your opinion on it, you can comment, im open to criticism!   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
